LoveStruck
by Sweetie67
Summary: A mysterious new student ,Gaara catches a beautiful girl's ,Hinata eyes & she catches his as well. Though with her father disapproving with this, Hinata is willing to go through anything for him ,Gaara Based on a true story.


Love Struck

Chapter1- When It Strikes

It was a bright sunny day. The first day of school. Sixth-graders pushing eachother trying to look for their homeroom, eighth-graders just hanging around like they're all cool, and seventh-graders looking for old friends. Yeah, everything was practically normal. What was I doing? I was lookingfor my homeroom too. _Yes! I got P.E. first, sadly with Gai-sensei. Oh well at least I got P.E. first period_. I walked up and down the hallways, looking for Kiba and Shino. "Now where would they be?" I asked myself looking out at the big oak tree near the basketball courts. _Awrf!_

"Akamaru?" I thought turning around.

"_Awrf!"_ barked Akamaru and jumped onto me.

"Well well well, look what we have here Shino."

"Kiba!Shino!"

"Aha, you got taller kid."

"Well no duh. Hi Shino!"

"Hello there Hinata."

"Do you guys know who yu have for your homeroom?" I asked them while petting Akamaru.

"No Idea. We're suppose to get our schedules during first period." said Kiba.

"Who do you guys have for first period?"

"P.E. with this new sensei from Sunakagure, Baki-sensei."

" And you Shino?"

"Same."

"No fair! I have Gai-sensei for first." I whined throwing my arms up.

"OMG!Sucks to be you!" Kiba laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled smacking his shoulder.

"Let's go sit down. We have like 2 hours before class starts."

"Seriously? What time is school suppose to start?"

"9 o'clock."

"What in the freakin' world! I thought it start at seven forty-five."

"Wrong, they changed the times."

"Well that's cool I guess."

We walked toward the big oak tree and sat under the shade-provided tree."Have you guys seen the new transfers from Suna Junior High?" Kiba asked throwing a stick for Akamaru to go fetch.

"No. I haven't seen an new kids except the sixth-graders." I replied looking around the campus.

"I hear they're really smart so they got the high honor classes."

"No way!"

"Yeah way."

I was amazed. I mean yeah sure I was in those classes last year but I don't know if I made it this year. "Oh Shit! I forgot to put my name on the roster for volleyball try-outs. I'll be back in a sec." and i sprinted all the way to the other side of the school where the bulletin boards were at. "Volleyball volleyball volleyball..." I whispered looking at the sign-up sheets on the board. "There you go! Volleyball!" I said looking at the list. "Wow, looks like a lot of sixth-graders want to play volleyball. h well sucks for the ones who won't make it." I laughed. After I wrote my name onto the list i turned around and saw the most beautiful boy I ever laid my eyes on. He was sitting against a cherry blossom tree and was playing guitar. There was a sand village sign carved on it. _Maybe he's the new kid_. I was pretty sure I was blushing right now. He looked at me and I had this sudden rush of adrenaline going through my veins. I turned away and began walking. _What was that feeling? _I never really felt anything like that since Naruto. _Holy crap don't tell me I have a crush on the new kid?_

I sat down under the tree with Kiba and Shino and I see that Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Neji came. "Cousin.." I said to Neji

"Don't speak to me like that."

"I was just joking. God calm down."

"Yeah Neji calm down." said Ten-Ten massaging Neji's back.

"Whoo! New couple!" Kiba yelled and everybody laughed.

"Shut up Kiba, I least I have a girl." Neji chuckled.

"Psh. I don't need anybody."

Everybody laughed again. "Oh I think I saw the new kid.I don't know but I got this weird vibe from this guy." I say feeling my cheeks heating up.

"Your cheeks are getting red! I know what that means!" Ino yelled,"Hinata's got a crush on a newbie!"

"We should hook them up." Sakura laughed.

"Shut up!" I laughed too.

"Don't worry I'm just joking." Sakura said hugging me.

"I'm not. Hinata watch you are gonna get a date with him." Ino said,"Now C'mon, let's go flirt with him. Maybe he has a friend." with that she grabbed her stuff and was on her way, then she looked back at me.

"What?" I asked even if I knew what she meant.

"Let's go! I'm serious!." She yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me up to stand. _I really don't need to be doing this._ I grabbed my Domo backpack and we walked up and down the halls looking for him.

"This isn't right!" I yelled as Ino pulled me from hallway to hallway.

"Well too bad so sad, stop whining you need a guy in your life."

"I do not!"

"Is that him right there?"

"Where?"

"Syche! Aha. you do like this guy."

"So?"

"Aww, my little Hinata is growing up."

Then I heard the guitar. I ran from Ino trying to hear it. It was getting louder and louder. There he was, His deep sea green eyes looked into my silver ones. I choked out a hi. "Hi." He said putting down his guitar. I wanted to say more but the words were stuck in my throat. I could feel my cheeks heating up. _Please don't pas out, please don't pass out._ But I did. Everything was blank.

**_. . . . ._**

"Hey, wake up." I heard a male voice say. I slowly opened my eyes to see the sea-green eyes staring right into mine. I can feel his breathe brush against my skin. "Are you alright?" I nodded my head.

"Alright then." He stood up got his things and began to leave.

"Wait!What's your name I yelled sitting up.

"Gaara, and yours?"

"Hinata."

Then he just walked away._Gaara...cute. And I began laughing at myself._


End file.
